The present disclosure generally relates to a network of electronic devices, and more particularly relates to a distributed audio system utilizing comprising a multi-node microphone and/or a multi-node speaker system.
Currently there are multi-speaker systems which connect via short-range communication to enable mono or stereo sound. This enables a mobile device with a low power low fidelity speaker to connect to one or two higher quality speakers for the purpose of increased decibel and higher quality playback. Bluetooth headsets offer a single-location remote microphone/microphone array.